percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
De-Void/Chapter 2: Living Nightmare
Chapter Two My heart stopped, and I had trouble breathing. I felt the room spin, as he brought his hand up to my shoulder. "It's cool," He said. I started feeling dizzy when he started smiling wider. "Why are you here? This is an all girl's school, boys aren't allowed here." I responded. "It's October 26th." He answered. I stared at him blankly, "S-so?" He smirked and said, "It's the Tribeca Townsman dress rehearsal today." I exhaled, "Oh. Sorry. If you'll excuse me, I need to get to cla-" He grabbed my arm and placed me on the wall. He put his lips against my ear, "Your fears empower me. Get's me going. I can do whatever I want." I swallowed hard, "What are you?" He brought his face in front of mine. He stuck his tongue out, and it continued to stretch which wrapped around my neck. I started hibervantlating and shivering. "EXCUSE ME, YOUNG MAN!" Mrs. Romanoff called out. She stormed towards us, P.D.A., is unacceptable. My goodness, Miss Reyes, have some self-respect." I guess Mrs. Romanoff thought I wasn't saying anything because I was ashamed, because she nodded as if she knew what was going on, and walked off. The boy chuckled, and grinned at me. "Can't wait to see your performance. You are performing, right Carmen?" "How do you know my name?" I asked. He smirked, and looked over my shoulder. At first, I hesitated to turn around, but something made me. When I turned around, I was greeted with short blonde hair and souless green eyes. Jade O'Reilly. She smirked at me, for a second, I thought I saw her eyes glow irdiscent green. Jade looked at the boy behind me and said, " Hey, Niclaus. Are the other's here?" Niclaus, the guy, winked at me , "Yeah. We set them up. Let's see how many deaths you'll be able to feel, shall we Carmen?" I felt my face turn cold. Turning around back to Niclaus, I punched him in the throat and swung my foot across Jade's face. They both fell back, while I took off running. I realized that everyone had left to go to class, so I headed toward's the front office. I was still running, until I heard the P.A. turn on. I heard indistinct voices speaking, I slowed down trying to understand what they were saying. The voices seemed to only say one word in unison, "Auditorium." I continued on my way to the office. When I opened the door and walked in, I was backstage in the auditorium. I gasped not understanding what was going on. All of a sudden I felt dizzy, and shuffled to my left a little. I caught myself from falling, and nearly slipped in a puddle of liquid. I looked down saw that the puddle was red, and felt a drip fall on my head. Looking up, I felt light-headed. When I looked up, I saw a body dangling above me. I starting gasping, than I screamed. Category:Melody the Movement Category:Carmen Reyes and the Gods of Olympus Category:De-Void Category:Chapter Two Category:Chapter 2 Category:Chapters Category:Chapter Page Category:Carmen Reyes